


Shirt

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Another short moment in time.
Relationships: Sam & Reader, Sam & You, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Series: Moments in Time [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 21





	Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a shorty that I'd posted on Tumblr a couple of years ago. I tweaked a little.

“That’s my shirt.” Sam stated plainly as the elevator door slid closed on just the two of them. 

“And it smells like you too!” She proclaimed, glancing sideways before returning her attention to her phone. “Okay, so Dean is in the basement, you’re going to talk to the CEO and I’m going to go get some information out of the cafeteria folk right?” She lovingly smoothed the front of the stolen flannel. 

“Not fair,” he muttered under his breath.

“Why? Are you sad that you can’t wear my clothes too?” She nudged him teasingly as the elevator crawled along in the ancient building.

He let out a breathy chuckle. “No, but now I’m going to spend all day thinking about how I’m going to get it off of you.” Without warning, he turned and pressed his body into her, in turn pushing her back against the wall. “And I will get it off of you.” He growled, leaning in to kiss her. 

She reacted instantly, her body arched into his, her hands tangled in his hair as he devoured her sighs. She could feel his erection swelling in response.

“Should I take it off you slowly?” Sam leaned down to pepper kisses along her jaw. “Or maybe I’ll just tear it from your body before I take you against the wall.” Dipping lower to nip at her neck.

“Sam,” she moaned quietly, her arousal blooming in her core. She leaned her hips into him, feeling his swelling erection. 

Ding! The elevator dipped slightly before stopping completely. The doors slid open with a rattle. Sam stepped away. His sudden absence from her caused her to squeak quietly in protest. He tipped his head towards her slightly and winked, “Have a nice day ma’am.” With that, he stepped out of the elevator. 

“Ma’am?” She breathed as the elevator filled with people. 


End file.
